Job Explanation
The following is an excerpt from Luciliano’s research notes And Adventurers’ Guild, Mages’ Guild and Tamers’ Guild, as well as a reference information can be found in the reference room of each Guild. Jobs Explanation 【'Armor Tamer】' A Tamer Job specialized in taming Living Armors. The prerequisite for the Job is that the tamed Living Armor equips itself and acts together with the wearer. This is one of the inferior versions of the Undead Tamer Job. Those with this Job gain bonuses to the acquisition of the Armor Technique, Coordination, Strengthen Subordinates and Strengthened Defense when equipped with ●● Armor (where ●● is metal or non-metal) skills. 【'Cursed Spirit Swordsman'】 A Job that can be acquired by a swordsman who wields a sword that has become a Cursed Weapon. The prerequisite requirement is that the Cursed Weapon must be tamed. This is one of the inferior versions of the Undead Tamer Job. Those with this Job gain bonuses to the acquisition of the Swordsmanship, Coordination, Surpass Limits, Surpass Limits – Cursed Spirit Sword, Strengthen Subordinates and Strengthened Attack Power while equipped with a Cursed Spirit Sword skills. The following is an excerpt from Luciliano’s research notes. 【'Samurai'】 A Job that has only been verified by the people in the southern region of the Bahn Gaia continent who possess the knowledge of samurai left behind by Hillwillow, champion of Botin, mother of the earth and goddess of craftsmanship. However, the possibility of the Job existing in other regions such as the Dark Continent cannot be ruled out. It is a frontline swordsman-type Job; it grants bonuses to the Katana Technique skill, a skill that utilizes a curved, single-edged blade (known as a katana), as well as various other skills such as Archery, Spear Technique, Mount and Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty. To acquire this Job, one must possess the Katana Technique skill at level 4 or greater and be serving a master. It seems that those who are not serving a lord are able to acquire a Job called Ronin. It also seems that a superior Job called Sword master exists, but apparently, nobody has become a Bushi, a Job yearned for by the samurais of the southern region of the continent. 【'Corpse Demon Commander'】 A Job that can be acquired by a user of death-attribute magic who possesses the Coordination and Commanding Skills, as well as experience in conducting large-scale battles while commanding tamed Undead. It does not provide great increases in Attribute Values, but it provides high bonuses to the acquisition of the Corpse Binding Technique Skill as well as the development of this Skill and the Coordination and Commanding Skills. explanation: 【Flesh Manipulator】 A Job that allows the manipulation of the flesh that makes up the user’s own body. It offers bonuses to the Form Alteration and Size Alteration Skills, and even the Long-distance Control Skill used to manipulate the user’s pieces of flesh after they are torn off and thrown. And in Legion’s case, there are also bonuses to Isis’s surgery, Valkyrie’s commanding, the Yomotsushikome and Yomotsuikusa created from pieces of Izanami’s flesh and Berserk’s parasitic abilities. The conditions for acquiring this Job is to have a body consisting of at least 99% flesh and to possess the Long-distance Control Skill. 【Guider】 A Job that can guide the other to the path that the user following. It can be acquired when a certain someone have a new ideology or principle, because of this people from another world way more easily get this job compare to native people; due the ideology or principle of other worlds, because of this all of the Champions from 100,000 years ago were able to obtain this job. People that shared same ideology, principle, race, way of thinking or even hobbies and activities with the job holder; will become more easy to be guided, than people with opposite views. This job can affect skills or abilities that allow the user to gain followers, such as Vandalieu's Death-Attribute Charm. This job can also allow individuals being guided to level up more easily when they hit the wall and strengthen them further. One cannot tell whether this job is good or bad path based on it's name, but it is judged as good or bad based on the actions of the job holders. This job's type varies and is unique based on the personality, actions, ideology, or principles of it's job holders. Forced Job changes This is a special treatment for criminals and those who have fallen into slavery. Though it doesn’t cause the loss of already-learned skills, the previous Job no longer has an effect on status and can no longer level up. This is clearly displayed when one’s status is checked at facilities such as Guilds, so it acts as a way to prevent slaves from escaping. However, this was a practice used over two hundred years ago. In modern times, it has become more commonplace to put collars on slaves that only the owner is able to remove.Category:Jobs